


Lightweight

by SpookyAuthorKid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brendon Urie mentioned, Drunk Tyler, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Responsible Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyAuthorKid/pseuds/SpookyAuthorKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets drunk (thanks to that ass Brendon Urie) and Josh decides to be a responsible friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightweight

Tyler had drunk too much. Josh knew that just by watching him from across the bar. 'Damn. Tyler better be thankful that he's got at least one responsible person in his life' Josh thought as he saw Brendon Urie running across the dance floor without pants on. Tyler had been dancing, quite terribly, in the middle of the bar before Josh sighed and strode his way over to his best friend. "WoooOoOH! Hey, Josshhhhhie!" Tyler screamed, slurring his words. "Tyler, I'm right here, there is no need to scream. Come with me" he instructed, grabbing Tyler's arm lightly. Tyler giggled and followed Josh, waving back to the people in the bar who weren't paying attention. "Man those guys are really fun. I think they're my BEST friends actually" Tyler said with a dazed look. Josh laughed at the really drunk boy and shook his head. "Nope. I'm your best friend, remember?" He asked Tyler. "Well yeah, but I wanna be moooooore than friends, Joshie" Tyler whined. Josh blushed but figured that Tyler didn't really mean it. He finally got Tyler to his car, sat him in the seat, and helped him buckle up. "Don't murder me okay?" Tyler asked, looking up at Josh. "I won't, I promise" Josh giggled and gave his word. He climbed into the driver’s side and started driving to his house. He figured that Tyler probably couldn't manage on his own. "Josh. Where are ya takin me?" Tyler asked from the passenger seat. "To my house" Josh answered. Josh didn't hear an answer and continued driving when he saw Tyler lean over the console and get closer to his face. Josh glanced over and saw Tyler closing his eyes really noticeably. "Tyler? Whatcha doing?" Josh asked. "Well, I tried to wink but my eyelids said no so I'm doing my best" Tyler explained. Josh shook his head at his intoxicated friend and kept driving. "Joshie. Okay listen. What if I didn't have a nose? Like how weird would that be?" Tyler questioned, looking seriously concerned. Josh tried to keep from laughing at his obviously distressed friend. "Well, you would look like Voldemort, but better" Josh said, failing to keep a straight face. "Josh don't laugh! This is serious! Would you still be my friend?" Tyler questioned and held his breath while waiting for the answer. "Of course. You'd be my Voldemort buddy" Josh consoled Tyler. That was apparently the right answer, as Tyler let out his breath and beamed at Josh before he went back to looking out the window.

When they got to Josh's house, Tyler was already asleep. Josh opened the door on Tyler's side and pulled him out gently, carrying him bridal style to the house. Josh laid Tyler down on the couch and went to go get blankets. When he came back Tyler was covered in his own puke and had tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Joshie, I didn't mean it. My tummy hurt really bad" Tyler said, hiccupping. "It's alright, Ty. Let's get you cleaned up" Josh said comfortingly. He helped Tyler up and brought him to the bathroom. Josh left the bathroom and came back with a pair of sweatpants and an extra t-shirt. "Okay Tyler arms up" Josh instructed. Tyler did as he said and started doing the weird blinking thing again, which Josh ignored. Josh just continued stripping Tyler until he was just in his boxers. "Woah there, Joshie. You'll have to strip too if you want this booty" Tyler said as he reached for Josh's shirt. Josh slapped his hands away and grabbed the t-shirt and sweatpants. "I'm just changing your clothes" Josh scolded. "But Joshieeeeeee" Tyler whined. Josh gave him a look and Tyler shut up but continued pouting. Josh gave him a spare toothbrush to use and eventually Tyler was cleaned up. Josh tried to lead him back downstairs to the living room but Tyler had other ideas. He plodded into Josh's room and curled up into his bed. "I live here now. I'm never ever moving. Not for anything" Tyler said under Josh's comforter. Josh sighed and, not wanting his back to hurt in the morning, decided to just sleep in the bed too. Tyler turned to face Josh and leaned in. Before Josh knew it, Tyler's lips were on his. He leaned into the kiss momentarily before he realized that Tyler was drunk and it wasn't right. He pulled back and Tyler whined. "Tyler, if you feel that way when your sober, I'm all for it. But right now you're drunk and it's not right" Josh said. Tyler sighed and decided to just cuddle up to Josh. Josh wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his chest. "Joshie, I love you" Tyler said quietly. Josh just hummed in response. "I really do. I mean it, Joshie" Tyler repeated. "I love you too, Tyler" Josh said. And he meant it.

The next morning, Tyler woke up with a terrible headache and a slight sense of panic because he didn't recognize where he was at first. He then noticed that he was in Josh's bedroom and calmed down. He walked downstairs, almost tripping, and walked into the kitchen. He yawned and waved at Josh. Josh greeted him with some pain medication and a glass of water. "Good morning sleeping beauty" Josh teased. "Ugh what happened last night?" Tyler groaned. "Well Brendon got you unbelievably drunk and I took care of you" Josh explained. A look of panic flashed across Tyler's face. "I didn't say anything weird did I?" he asked. "Well you said something about not having a nose, confessed your love for me, and tried to get in my pants but otherwise, nope" Josh said snickering. Half of him wished that Tyler had meant the whole flirting thing, but he knew that it was probably just the alcohol talking. Tyler blushed profusely and put his head in his hands. "I meant to tell you when I wasn't drunk as hell" he mumbled into his hands. Josh almost choked on his own spit. "Wait, you meant it?!" Josh yelled. "Oh shit! Dammit, I should have played it off...I'm sorry. I'll leave" Tyler said embarrassed. He turned around, rushing to get out of the house when Josh grabbed his arm. "First of all, you have no way to actually leave as I drove you here. Second of all, you never asked me how I felt." And with that Josh connected their lips, and Tyler silently thanked Brendon for getting him drunk off his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Just your basic drunk confession fic. I added Brendon cause why not. Feel free to leave a comment if I made a typo or if you enjoyed. Thanks!


End file.
